Max
|gender = Male |status = Alive |height = 178 cm (5'10") |weight = 60.2 kg (132.7 lbs.) |weapons = Special shoes |abilities = Lightning Kick Flying Reverse Round-House Lightning Kick |occupation = Hero Martial Artist |level = A-Class |rank = 19 (Current) 20 (Sea Monster Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 25 |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Sōichirō Hoshi |english = Ben Pronsky }}Max (マックス, Makkusu), also known by his hero alias Lightning Max (イナズマックス, Inazu Makkusu), is the A-Class Rank 19 professional hero of the Hero Association and a martial artist. Appearance Lightning Max is a young man with blonde hair that is slicked back and tapered to a point. He has a prominent widows peak, relatively thick eyebrows, dark lines around his eyes, and a lightning symbol on his left cheek. He wears a tight fitting outfit that consists of a tank top, shorts, long socks and sleeves that go from mid-bicep to mid-forearm. His hero outfit is black with yellow lining, and lightning symbols emblazoned on all the pieces of his outfit. As a martial artist, he wears karate gi, while retaining most of his hero outfit parts. Personality Max is shown to think ahead and spy on his target to know how to defeat them but it is shown that he has some doubt in his abilities. After his defeat at the hands of the Deep Sea King he attempts to make himself stronger. When returning to fight against Gouketsu, Max reveals a more selfless side as he tries to buy time for Suiryu to escape, despite knowing that he and Sneck may only delay Gouketsu for a second. Abilities and Powers As an A-Class hero, Lightning Max is a skilled and powerful fighter. He is also a fairly capable martial artist. He has a strong analytical ability and usually tries to not overestimate his abilities. He is no match for Dragon level threats like Vaccine Man and Gouketsu. Physical Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Lightning Max was able to continue fighting the Sea King, even after getting punched by the monster and sent flying into a building. Max also survived a kick from the transformed Gouketsu, a Dragon-level Mysterious Being, that sent him flying out of the Super Fight stadium along with Sneck and recovered in time to save Suiryu from The Three Crows. Enhanced Strength: Being an A-Class hero, Max possesses a great deal of physical prowess, and was able to defeat one of the Three Crows, who individually were tiger-level threats, in a single kick which caused its body to explode on impact. Enhanced Speed: As an A-Class hero, Lightning Max has impressive speed, which is further augmented by his lightning shoes. Fighting Style Martial Artist: Being revealed to be a martial artist, Lightning Max has been shown to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Max's martial skills were strong enough that he's able to compete in and advance through the Super Fight tournament though was no match for Suiryu. * Hyper Karate '(ハイパー空手, ''Haipā Karate): Lightning Max's preferred method of fighting. This fighting style seems to revolve around karate kicks centered at different directions and intervals. He uses multiple inbuilt mechanisms in his shoes that act to amplify the power of his kicks and create electrical discharges while acting as a hero. ** '''Lightning Kick (稲妻蹴り, Inazuma Geri): Lightning Max jumps up and throws a super fast kick that causes a small explosion utilizing gunpowder stored in his shoe. ** Flying Reverse Round-House Lightning Kick (稲妻飛び後ろ回し蹴り, Inazuma Tobi Ushiro Mawashigeri): Lightning Max clicks his heel down which causes the toe of his shoe to open, revealing small boosters that fire. This causes him to spin and his kick to become even faster. The kick is exceptionally fast and causes a large explosion. ** Giant Wheel Double Heel Drop (大車輪両かかと落とし, Daisharin Ryō Kakato Otoshi): Lightning Max does a flip in the air and swings with both of his feet towards a target. He used this attack to kill one of the Three Crows. Equipment Lightning Shoes (稲妻シューズ, Inazuma Shūzu): Lightning Max wears a pair of special shoes with gunpowder stored inside them. The shoes also have multiple inbuilt mechanisms such as boosters inside them. The detonation switch is in the heel and an iron plate is built into the sole. These shoes have been his favorites since before joining the Hero Association. Telescope: Lightning Max carries a telescope with him to observe events from afar. Hero Rating Lightning Max's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Trivia *In the anime he and Smile Man are the first heroes of the Hero Association to appear. *The origin of his hero name comes from his lightning kicks and his real name. *According to the databook: **What he likes are sports, electric baths, and fitted clothes. **What he dislikes are having his name mistaken as "Inazuma Max". **His hobbies are participating in track and field events, visiting shoe stores, and basketball. References Navigation fr:Max Category:Characters Category:A-Class Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Heroes